fruitsbasketstoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Keuze: Supotsu of Akito?
De Keuze: Supotsu of Akito? "Myuu word wakker! Je komt weer eens te laat op school!" riep Myuu's vader vanaf het voeteinde van de trap. Myuu's ogen schoten open en keken naar de klok. Toen ze de tijd zag, schoot ze uit haar bed en kleedde zich aan. In een wip stond ze beneden bij haar vader. Ze gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. "Dag, pap." zei ze en rende naar de keuken waar haar moeder de afwas stond te doen. "Je eten staat op tafel." zei de moeder van Myuu. Myuu at pijlsnel haar eten op, pakte haar lunch, kuste haar moeder dag en rende naar school. "Wat is er met haar aan de hand?" vroeg Myuu's vader die verbaasd de keuken binnenkwam. "Ik weet het niet. Maar misschien komen we daar snel genoeg achter." zei de moeder van Myuu en grinnikte. "Hey meiden!" riep Myuu en zwaaide naar Misaki, Myazakki en Tsuki die stonden te wachten op haar. "Wow Myuu! Je bent vroeger dan normaal. 10 minuten. Een nieuw record." zei Tsuki die naar haar horloge keek en knikte. "Kom op! Laten we naar school gaan!" riep Myuu en duwde haar vriendinnen richting de school. "Myuu, jij hebt het echt te pakken hé?" vroeg Tsuki lachend. Myuu bloosde en keek naar beneden. "Maar Myuu Mr. Supotsu is een leerkracht. Hij is veel te oud voor jou." zei Myazakki om haar tot de realiteit te wijzen -of zoiets. "Nou en. Liefde kent geen leeftijd." zei Myuu en keek boos naar Myazakki "Ik dacht dat je me steunde!" riep Myuu die snel boos was geworden. "Jawel, maar... Het is zo en je kunt je beter wenden tot iemand van je eigen leeftijd. Zoals Akito." zei Myazakki om haar tot andere gedachten te brengen. Myuu bloosde. Daar had ze niet aan gedacht. "Je vindt hem leuk hé?" vroeg Myazakki met een valse -speelse- grijns. Myuu bloosde harder en negeerde haar. "Ik vind Mr. Supotsu leuker." was haar statement en ze ging met haar hoofd naar boven verder en liet de drie meisjes achter. Myuu wist wel dat Myazakki gelijk had, maar ze wou het niet geloven. Ze vond ook dat ze gelijk had over zij en Akito. Ze vond Akito leuk, maar ze kan niet kiezen. Maar ze moet kiezen! Tussen Mr. Supotsu en Akito. En ze zal zeker de juiste beslissing nemen. Ze was intussen al bij de school aangekomen en wachtte op de drie andere meisje. Myuu biedde haar excuses aan aan Myazakki en zij ook aan haar. Ze zei dat ze achter haar ging staan welke keuze ze ook maakte. thumb|left|Mr. Supotsu"Hallo Mr. Supotsu!" zei Myuu toen ze stralend de les geschied enis binnenkwam. "Hallo Myuu. Hoe gaat het met je?" vroeg hij terwijl hij door haar haar wreef. "Alles gaat goed meneer." zei Myuu en ze lachte lievelijk. "Nou, ga maar zitten." zei hij en duwde haar zachtjes richting haar plaats. Myuu ging zoals haar gevraagd werd op haar plaats zitten. Ze luisterde niet echt naar de uitleg dat hij gaf, maar ze werd betoverd door zijn stem. De les ging zo snel en Myuu was zeer droevig dat ze niet langer bij hem kon blijven. Maar gelukkig ging de school snel voorbij en wou ze hem nog even zien voordat ze naar huis zou gaan. Maar toen ze er was, zag ze iets dat ze normaal gezien niet erg leuk zal vinden. Ze zag dat Mr. Supotsu en Mevr. thumb|Mevr. MajoMajo zaten te zoenen. Myuu schokkeerde, maar tot haar grote verbazing, vond ze het helemaal niet erg. thumb|left|Myazakki, Misaki en Tsuki Ze ging naar buiten en ging naar haar drie vriendinnen die op haar stonden te wachten. "Waar was je eigenlijk?" vroeg Tsuki verbaasd dat ze later dan normaal uit de school was. "Ik wou Mr. Supotsu nog even zien voordat ik naar huis ging." zei Myuu en Misaki en Tsuki zuchtte. "Myuu, je moet hem vergeten. Hij is veel te oud voor jou en hij is de leraar." zei Misaki om haar op andere gedachte te brengen. "Weet ik. Ik heb hem zien zoenen met Mevr. Majo." zei Myuu terwijl ze verder liep. "Oh, nee.thumb|Het kan Myuu niets meer schelen over Mr. Supotsu. Myuu wat erg." zei Myazakki en legde haar hand op haar schouder. "Ik was verbaasd door mijn reactie er op. Ik vond het eigenlijk niet zo erg. Ik denk dat dat betekent dat ik echt van Akito hou en niet van hem." zei Myuu. "Ja, dat denk ik." zei Misaki. "Ja, ik ook." zieden Tsuki en Myazakki te samen. "Kom op! We gaan naar huis!" zei Myuu en ze was weer helemaal energiek en opgewonden. "Ja!" riepen ze alledrie. Ze liepen naar huis. "Morgen gaan we weer bij Shigure slapen!" riep Tsuki luid. "Ja!" riep iedereen. Ze namen afscheid en gingen naar huis. Myuu at snel haar eten op, waste zich, poeste haar tanden en ging slapen. Ze verheugde zich zo op morgen. Ze wilde Akito zo graag weer zien. Ze hoopte -wenste- dat hij hetzelfde voor haar voelde als zij voor hem. ''Wordt vervolgd...'' Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Akito Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Misaki Categorie:Myazakki Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Love Categorie:Drama Categorie:Romantiek